


these images that fill my head

by hsmuffintop (elizabethwcu)



Series: we gamble with desire [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, does it count as mutual if they're not actually in the same room?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/hsmuffintop
Summary: I have been in love with this verse ever since the idea for it popped into my head almost seven months ago, and I had (and still have) TONS of ideas for timestamps for the fic, but every time I sat down to work on one, I had no motivation to write. but about a month ago I got some motivation (from the Webcam/Video Chat Sex tag on here, thanks ao3) and wrote this, and it felt so good to write in this verse again.this is just over 2k of Ziam Skype sex. enjoy. unfortunately, Harry isn't in this bit, but she will be in the next one! I just couldn't quite figure out how to accurately describe three people masturbating at the same time.





	

It’s Tuesday and Zayn is missing Liam. She’s always missing Liam these days. Harry helps when she can, but her classes this term are more demanding and she doesn’t have the time to spend with Zayn when she’s lonely. Zayn understands, but that doesn’t mean she likes it.

It’s Tuesday, meaning Harry has classes almost all day, only a short break for lunch between her two solid blocks of class. Zayn knows she’s gonna be tired when she gets home, so she sets out Harry’s favorite candles for later, knowing she’ll want to have a bath after her stressful day. Zayn sometimes feels bad that she doesn’t have more classes this term, but she can’t help that most of the ones she needed for her degree aren’t offered until next term. So she signed up for the minimum amount of hours necessary to stay enrolled and went from there.

It’s not uncommon for Harry to text Zayn during her busy days, sometimes just saying how dreadfully bored she is in her economics course, others getting a little frisky and sending Zayn pictures of various body parts; she’s sent Zayn pictures of everything from her cleavage (which, not hard to do with how low cut some of her shirts are) to her pussy (Zayn had almost choked on her tea when Harry’d sent that one, showing off that she wasn’t wearing any knickers with her short skirt that day, complete with a cheeky caption that was just the winky face emoji). Harry sends them to Liam, too, but his schedule is different from theirs, him having a hot shot nine to five and all. Sometimes he’s in a meeting and has to wait until it’s done to check his phone, but sometimes Harry catches him on his lunch break or during some downtime between meetings, and Zayn loves it when that happens. Liam becomes part of the conversation, helping Zayn tease Harry while she’s in class. Sometimes Zayn’s in class, too, but none of her professors care about texting in class. She really lucked out this term.

Unfortunately for Zayn, though, Harry has exams in almost every single one of her classes today, so no cheeky pictures on her end. Zayn’s just made herself comfortable on her couch with her laptop, ready to spend the day with a party sized bag of crisps and trashy telly, when a Skype call from Liam pops up on her screen.

She clicks to answer, and a huge smile breaks out on her face. Liam must have just woken up, his hair all mussed and his face still soft from sleep.

“Hey, babe!” Zayn says, and her face hurts from how hard she’s smiling at her computer screen. “I didn’t think I’d be hearing from you today.”

“Got the day off,” Liam says, yawning and stretching before continuing what he was saying. “Was gonna dick around online for a bit but then I saw you were on here so I thought I’d call. Been missin’ you and Haz. Is she there?”

Zayn scrunches up her nose and pouts. “I’m afraid not. She’s in class all day, so I probably won’t see her until tonight.”

Liam pouts, too. “Awww. I was hoping I’d get to see both of you. Had somethin’ I wanted to talk to you about. It’s nothing serious, so get that look off your face.”

Liam knows her too well. “Okay. What is it? Does Harry have to be here too or am I good enough for now?”

“Babe, you’re more than good enough. But…yeah, I guess you’ll do for now. Harry’s gonna be mad that she wasn’t included though.”

Zayn thinks she knows where this is going, but she’s still wary. “Why?”

“Well…I woke up a little bit ago and I have a bit of a problem.”

Zayn rolls her eyes. This is exactly where she thought this was going. “Would you say it’s a large problem that needs seeing to right away, or a small problem that can wait for a bit while I maybe watch a couple episodes of Breaking Bad?”

“Oh, it’s definitely not small, babe. You should know that.” He tries to wink. Zayn falls a little more in love. She opens her crisps and pops a few in her mouth before continuing.

“Well let’s see it then.”

Liam makes to move his laptop further down the bed, but stops and leans in to the camera. “Are you eating crisps?”

“Yeah, you want some?” Zayn smiles, scrunching her nose and sticking out her tongue a bit, tilting the opening of the bag towards her laptop’s camera.

“Babe!”

“I’m joking!” Zayn sets the crisps aside for now and directs her full attention to Liam on her screen. “Get a move on, love, we haven’t got all day.”

Liam rolls his eyes before moving his laptop so that more of his body shows up in the camera. Zayn gasps once the picture focuses, not even trying to stop herself from reaching out to touch her screen.

“So do you think you can help me?” Liam bites his lip and trails a hand down his chest and stomach to rub at the bulge between his legs. “Babe?”

Zayn may or may not have been staring. “Oh! Uh…yeah. Yeah, I can…I can help. Just let me…” She gets up from the couch and makes her way into her bedroom, turning on her bedside lamp and sitting up against her pillows with her laptop a little ways down the bed, between her legs. “Okay. That’s better.” She watches as Liam continues to touch himself, getting lost in the small sounds coming from his mouth. “So what do you want me to do?”

“You wanna be in charge?” Zayn considers it. She occasionally likes to team up with Harry to take control when Liam’s in a subby mood, but she’s never done it by herself and she’s not sure she’d be 100% comfortable trying right now. It seems like something that should be done in person first.

“No, you can, if that’s alright.” Liam nods, turning to lie on his stomach. He appraises Zayn through the camera, seemingly trying to decide how to go about this.

“Touch yourself. All over.” Zayn snorts at his directness, but does as he asks anyway. She’d been a little warm just from seeing Liam’s almost-naked body, not to mention his dick, and she knew where to touch herself to make herself feel good (multiple consecutive years of being single will do that to a person).

Liam watches as Zayn moves her hands all over herself; across her stomach, over her chest, down her thighs and between her legs briefly before moving back up to her neck.

“God, I wish I could touch you. Wish you were here, or I was there. I miss how you feel underneath me.” Zayn moans softly at that, her hands clenching and bunching up her shirt.

“Miss being under you, babe,” she says, rolling to be on her side, moving her laptop so Liam can still see her face along with as much of her body as possible. And if she lays so that her chest sticks out a bit more than it normally would, well. Is she really to blame?

Zayn looks on her screen and sees that Liam’s touching himself, either again or still. “What’re you thinkin’ about, babe?”

“You,” Liam answers immediately, then elaborates before Zayn asks him to. “How you look right now, how you look under me, on top of me.” He stops to groan. “How good you and Haz look together, getting each other off for me.” He slips a hand into his pants, moaning at the relief of skin on skin.

“Lemme see,” Zayn pouts, and Liam moves so that he’s propped up against his headboard, his laptop between his legs, taking his pants off in the process. Zayn is more than satisfied with the new angle.

Liam slowly moves his hand up and down his dick. He must have been halfway there when he called her, because he’s already started leaking at the tip. Zayn can feel herself salivating. It’s been so long since Liam’s been able to visit, and she misses his dick. And him as a person, obviously, but mostly his dick.

“I can’t wait for the next time you visit,” Zayn says, barely resisting the urge to start touching herself. This is about Liam. She can wait. Maybe. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on you. I know Haz can’t, either. We were talking about it the other night, actually.”

“Really? What about it?” Liam’s hand starts moving a bit faster.

“Just how good she is with her mouth. We were snoggin’ on the couch, yeah? And I said something like ‘no wonder Liam likes your blowjobs so much’ or something, which got us talking about you, and then one thing led to another.”

There’s a pause before Liam says, “…And?”

“And what?” Zayn focuses back on the screen. “Oh, you want details? About me and Harry gettin’ each other off on the thought of you?” She only gets a hum in response. “Now I really wish she was here. We could reenact it for you.”

Liam moans and Zayn can see him squeezing the base of his dick so he doesn’t come so fast. It’s amazing what gets him going. “What…what’d you do? Did she eat you out?”

Liam’s turned-on voice always does something to Zayn, and she finally slips a hand under the waistband of her shorts, gasping at the feeling of skin on skin, just as Liam had. “Mmm, yeah, she did. Made me come twice with just her mouth.”

“I wish I’d’ve been there to see it. Maybe…maybe we could do it like this next time, me on Skype and you two together.”

“Would you still tell us what to do, like you do when you’re with us?”

“If that’s what you want, babe.” Zayn hums in assent, taking a moment at the thought of Liam controlling her and Harry even while being so far away. “Are you touching yourself?”

“ _Yeah_.”

“ _Fuck_. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Just rubbin’ my clit for now.”

“You gonna finger yourself, think about me while you do it?”

Zayn gasps at the thought. “I dunno. My fingers almost aren’t good enough anymore. You and Haz have spoiled me; you with your cock and Haz with her fingers.” She stops to moan. “She can get so much _deeper_  than I can by myself.”

“Get a toy then,” Liam says, his voice starting to get a little breathless.

“Don’t wanna get up. This is fine. Watching you is more than enough to get me off.”

They stop talking for a bit, the only sounds their occasional gasps and moans as they continue to touch themselves.

It’s when Liam starts making little _oh, oh, oh_  sounds that Zayn knows he’s close.

“You gonna come, baby?” Liam nods. “Ooh, you’re so _wet_. You know how much I love that. I wish I was there. I’d lick it all off, let you come down my throat. Or in my mouth. Wherever you want.”

“ _God_ , Zee. Wanna see your tits.”

“Yeah?” Zayn asks as she repositions herself to sit back on her heels, leaning forward so that her chest is all Liam can see. “You gonna come on ‘em?” Liam whines out a _yeah_  and Zayn only has to squeeze her tits together once before Liam’s coming all over his hand.

Zayn waits for him to catch his breath before commenting. “You _really_ like my tits, don’t you, babe?”

Liam blushes as he cleans himself up with his discarded pants from earlier. He must be about to take a shower because Zayn knows that that doesn’t do much to get the stickiness off. “You know I do.”

Zayn laughs. “Maybe I’ll get a copy made of ‘em, y’know, like guys make dildos out of their dicks? I’ll do that with my tits so you’ll always have ‘em when you want ‘em. I’d even get ‘em  in that soft silicone so you could fuck ‘em if you wanted.”

Liam nods along, considering, letting out a soft moan at Zayn’s end comment. “That dick thing’s not a bad idea. Maybe I’ll make one for you and one for Harry. That way I can always be there. Especially when you’re alone and end up having Skype sex with your boyfriend while Harry’s in class.” They both laugh at that, and Liam checks what time it is before saying he has to go soon. They go ahead and say goodbye and hang up their call, knowing that if they don’t, they’ll be saying goodbye for at least another hour.

Zayn sits up and stretches, taking her laptop back into the living room and getting settled back on the couch. Her crisps are still there, so she eats a few, contemplating whether she wants to finish what Liam started. She’s still turned on, and plenty wet enough, but in the end, she decides against it.

Harry can take care of it when she gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. if you did, please let me know! also let me know if there's other things you'd like to read about in this verse; I've got a lot of ideas but I'd love to hear some new ones!
> 
> my tumblr is [calumspiercedhood](calumspiercedhood.tumblr.com), same as it is on here. come say hi!


End file.
